playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Amaterasu
'BIOGRAPHY' 'ARCADE' Opening Rival -''' Raven 'Reason - ' '''Connection '- '''Art plays a big role in story telling in Gravity Rush and Okami. In Gravity Rush the story is mostly told through comic strips, while Okami is mostly based on art work. Raven and Amaterasu also both only have one game in each of their series so far on the playstation console. Raven is named after raven who gives Raven her powers, while Amaterasu is a wolf which is a member of the dog family. '''Ending - ' 'GAMEPLAY' (Square Moves) *'''-''' ** '-' **'''- ' *'Tackle''' '- ' or - Amaterasu does a forward dash attack. *'Greensprout: Vine' '-' - Amaterasu draws a vine that pulls herself up to a Konohana Blossom. If an enemy is above Amaterasu, the Blossom will appear on the enemy and Amaterasu will smack them on her way up to the flower, like Sackboy's Up Square. *'Cherry Bomb' '- ' - A Cherry Bomb is drawn that explodes and knocks away enemies when they get in range or when time expires. (Triangle Moves) *'''- ' *'Power Slash''' '- ' or - Amaterasu does an instant ranged attack. *'Thunderbolt' '- ' - A thunderbolt is drawn and strikes down where Amaterasu is standing, knocking enemies away. *'Inferno' '- ' - A fire is drawn onto the ground beneath Amaterasu, dealing damage to enemies that stand on the flames, like Sir Daniel's Down Circle. (Circle Moves) *'Veil of Mist' '-' - Amaterasu draws an area that slows down all enemies and projectiles that enter the veil. *'Greensprout: Bloom' '- ' or - Amaterasu draws a circle in front of her and enemies within that circle have vegetation grown on them, reducing their movement and jumps. *'Waterspout' '-' - Amaterasu draws a geyser that pushes herself and enemies up. *'Blizzard' '-' - Amaterasu draws a small Blizzard that freezes the ground beneath her. Enemies that step on the ice will slip and fall on their behinds. (Throws) *'Galestorm' '- ' or - Amaterasu draws a gust of wind that pushes enemies away. *'Whirlwind' '- ' - Amaterasu draws a small twister that knocks enemies up. *'Digging Champ' '- ' - Amaterasu digs a hole that traps the grabbed enemy and then she uses "Golden Fury" on them. (Super Moves) * (Level 1) '- ' *(Level 2) '- ' * (Level 3) '- ' ** ** ** Taunts *'''- ' *'- ' *'- ' 'INTROS AND OUTROS' '''Intros' *'''- ' * '- ' *'- ' *'- ' '''Winning Screen' *If is selected '-' *If is selected '-' *If ' '''is selected '-''' *If ' '''is selected '-''' Losing Screen *If is selected '- ' *If is selected '-' *If is selected '- ' *If is selected '-' Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' Goddess Reborn Amaterasu's default costume. Based on her apperence in'' Okami'' Oki Unlocked at Rank 10. Based on the Okami character Oki, who had the ability to transform into a wolf. Ninetails DLC costume. Based on the boss Ninetails from Okami, a powerful demon, who after killing Priestess Rao and Queen Himiko, assumed the role of a false god. Shiranui DLC costume. Based on Shiranui from Okami, Amaterasu's previous life, who, while in his true form, deated the vicious Orochi many years ago. Oki_by_Okami_Rain.jpg|Oki oki.jpg|Oki as both human and wolf Ninetails.jpg|Ninetails ShiranuiOkamiden.jpg|Shiranui, Amaterasu's godly form 'MINION' *Issun can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Amaterasu. *Sakuya (DLC) IssunLarge.png|Issun, x100 in size Category:Character Ideas 'TRIVIA' Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Okami Category:Female